Dirty Dancing
by TequilaKiss
Summary: CompleteOneShotNOTHING TO DO WITH THE MOVIE DIRTY DANCING! HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS, BUT NOT THEIR NAMES! READ THE AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE READING STORY! THANKS!


**A/N! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MOVIE DIRTY DANCING! THAT'S JUST THE NAME OF THE STORY!  
**

**Disclaimer-- When I first wrote this a few months back, it was Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy..but then I realized it was completly out of character, for both..and I don't really care about that, but a few of my friends read this and said that I should just changed the names, and leave the rest the same...so I did. Like it says above..nothing to do with the movie Dirty Dancing (altho its a good movie!) and its only in the Harry Potter section, because the characters are basically Hermione and Draco. Thanks!**

Dirty Dancing

Keira Messings walked into the bar, swaying her hips in a sexy way. She knew she was being watched by all the men in the bar. This happened everytime she came here. She came to the Free Riders Bar, every Saturday, for a little dirty dancing. She was the best at it. But wouldnt just dance with any guy that came her way, like most women. She would choose a young man who she knew would be good enough and would feel the music. Tonight it was harder then usual.

He watched her walk in, and right away knew that he wanted to dance with her. Her lenghthy, silky brown curls bounced as she walked with a slight yet sexy sway to her hips. Her bright green eyes looked around the bar...searching for something. But what? She wore a tight dark blue tank top that was low at the neckline, showing off much cleavage, and showing off her firm, flat stomache, with a pair of faded blue jeans that hung off her hips, and a pair of Nike™ Dance shoes on her feet. She wore no make-up but with her nicely tanned skin she didnt need it. You could see that she had muscles, from all the dancing that she did. There was one word for this girl and that was: HOT! He needed her. No he would have her.

She noticed a young man sitting at the bar, drinking a Sex on the Beach watching her. He looked like a suitable dance partner. Hmm...he had blonde hair that was so light it was on the verge of being white that hung down in front of his eyes in a shaggy, messy look. It looked good. His eyes were an electric blue and they stood out a great deal from his pale skin. She figured he could challange the moon's shining with his skin. He wore a button up wispy shirt which was undone (considering the heat from all the dancer's it was a miracle he still had it on) with black jeans that hung loosely off his hips and looked like any sudden movement would have him standing in his draws. On his feet were the same Nike™ Dance shoes that she wore, except his were black and white, instead of red and white. He didnt look like the rest of the guys in the bar. She wanted him. She would have him.

Walking over to him, she swayed her hips an extra bit, and looked into his face. He looked up from his drink to look into her eyes as she sat down on the seat next to him. 'Can I help you?' he asked in a rather rude tone that would suggest he was full of himself. The smirk on his face proved this theory correct. 'Mmm...you might be able to. Tell me your name.' This wasnt spoken as a question. It was a demand. He would never follow anyones demand...especially some girls that he didnt even know. But for some reason he forgot that and replied with, 'Anthony. Anthony Drake. And you would be...?' 'Keira Messings. Do you dance?'

Anthony looked at her as if she were crazy? 'Are you kidding me? Of course I dance. But the real question is..do you dance?' He ended this with a smirk. 'Of course I do. So lets dance then, yah?' Without waiting for an answer, Keira grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. She figured he would be jerking away, trying to get out of her grasp, but he didnt. He followed along behind her, and when they reached the middle of the floor, she waved a hand to the DJ to signify that she wanted a dancing song. A fast beat. A lust beat. And she got that beat.

Anthony placed his hands on her rear, while hers wound there way around his neck. She began grinding into him. Hard. His hands roamed all around her. From her hair, down her neck, and down her back reaching her rear, and giving a slight squeeze to let her know that he liked what he felt.

Keira on the other hand was busy unbuttoning the last few buttons on his shirt and sliding it down his arms. When the shirt was free of its owner, she flung it over the crowd where it landed on the bartenders counter. She ran her hands along his 6-pack and up to his chiseled chest.

They both got into the mood greatly.

The heat was on. Beads of sweat were coming down there faces, his chest glistening with sweat. He put one hand on the middle of her back, and the other holding her hand. She arched her back and one leg went into the air. Taking the hand that was holding hers, he let go and dragged his fingers from her neck down to the button on her jeans. She shivered from his cool touch.

Bringing her back up, he pulled her close to him, so he could feel her chest pressing against his own chest. His fingers were running up and down her back sending shivers through her, while her fingers became entangled in his sleek, blonde hair. He pulled her a little closer, and she raised her face to look into his. Their eyes caught eachother and without thinking they both leaned in quickly and their lips came together with a _smack_!

HIs tonge forced its way into her mouth, and took a free rein of power over exploring. She let him go on until he had touched everypart of her mouth more then once, then forced back. Her tongue now ruled over his, and she took no time at all to explore his mouth. Giving a satisfactory grin against his mouth, she thrust into him to let him know this. He thrusted back.

To anyone who was looking at this, they would think that the two on the dance floor were having sex, or making out to the extreme. Its not what they were doing. Not at all. They were dancing. To them, dancing was with emotions. They could take out rage, sadness, happiness, sypmathy or any other emotion in just a few dance moves. By the way they danced told alot about the person them selves. And the way Keira and Anthony were dancing, it was sheer lust. Nothing more, nothing less. And they were both satistfied with it.

**Thanks for reading this...Its not exactly what I wanted, but it will have to do until I have time to rewrite it..I have projects due for school before the Christmas Holidays, and I want to write a one-shot of Hermione and Blaise for Christmas, so check into my Profile thing or whatever in about two weeks, and I might have a Christmas story if you want to read it. Thanks, and please review!**

**(Also, when reviewing, could you please not swear at me and things like that..its very downhearting. ( dont think that's a word) You can say I suck in a nice way, lol.. thanks!)**

**Huggs, and Kisses,**

** Shay 3 **


End file.
